


Why Did You Say That?

by peachel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, klance, post-Garfle Warfle Snick, slight change to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachel/pseuds/peachel
Summary: Lance is hurt. His boyfriend's words kept replaying in his head: “I just don’t wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance.” He needs to know if there was even the slightest bit of truth in those harsh words.





	Why Did You Say That?

“Why did you say that?”

Keith hardly looked up, despite the hurt in Lance’s voice, “You know I didn’t mean it.”

Lance didn’t reply. Did he know? Of course he wanted to believe his boyfriend, but the words kept echoing in his head: “I just don’t wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance.” And the words stung. 

Lance bounced his leg up and down.

At his uncharacteristic silence Keith finally looked up and sighed, “Look, I’m sorry I was so harsh. Of course I didn’t mean it but you know I couldn’t say something sappy in front of the others. They’d get suspicious about us.”

Since Keith’s return to the team, the two had come clean with their feeling for each other. All that time apart made them both marinate on the fact that they never made their feelings clear. And how one dangerous mission could be the end of any chance together.

They’ve been going slow ever since: little stolen kisses in hallways and hands being held under tables. But they hadn’t even told their friends yet. It was so tender and new, like a thin layer or ice that could crack at the slightest touch. Lance had come to terms with his bisexuality but he wasn’t quite sure about where Keith stood. Did he care if people knew about his sexuality or did he still have things he had to work out with himself? Also a very sensitive topic.   
But Lance was itching to get it out. “Is it so wrong if they find out? I mean, they’re our friends.”

“I just,” Keith started, “like to keep things private. I like what we have going on right now and I don’t really think it’s anybody’s business. Especially Bob.” 

Lance thought it over for a second. “Okay yeah, Bob was a jerk and I do not care for that guy. But I don’t just wanna be testing the waters anymore.” He walked over to where Keith was sitting and left to space between them. “I like having you as a boyfriend Keith and I wanna shout about it to the universe.” He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted into the empty room, “Hey universe, I love being Keith’s boyfriend, okay?”

Keith’s face was a mixture of mortified and humored. He was blushing and Lance felt a knotting sensation in the pit of his stomach because he had caused that. Keith looked away and chuckled. 

“I guess,” Keith started, “it would be nice to not have to sneak around. It’s not like I’m still in the closet or anything. I mean, I’ve known I was gay for years now but this is all still so new to me, ya know? Dating and having others know my business. All talk it’ll invoke.”

Lance gently took his hand, carefully intertwining their fingers, “Hey it’s new to me too. I mean I’ve never dated a boy before. So we’re kinda in this together.”

Keith smiled at him and squeezed his hand. 

“Hey, Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you pick me?”

Keith squeezed his hand again. “Because I know how much you miss home. And your family. I also know that you, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk would be miserable being stuck with Bob. You’d all eventually start feeling hopeless. They’d need me there to lead them. But you’re also a leader behind that goofy, often annoying facade. And I know you’d be able to get Shiro and the rest of the team back to Earth.”

It was Lance’s turn to blush profoundly. He couldn’t believe Keith had been so selfless and that he had that many compliments about his leadership capabilities. 

He threw his arms around Keith and buried his face in the crook of his neck, “Thank you for choosing me,” he mumbled.


End file.
